Nomor Telphone
by ajeng04
Summary: tentang Jimin yang penasaran dengan nama nomor telphone milikya pada handphone Yoongi .. #minyoon #minga #ukeyoongi #semejimin #bts


_Hi semua.. ini ff terbaru milikku di ffn._

 _kalian bisa lihat karyaku di akun wattpad milikku guys..._

.

.

.

enjoy the reading...

.

semua member BTS sedang beristirahat setelah hampir berjam - jam menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berlatih _koreografi_ untuk lagu terbaru mereka. disaat yang sama para member akan berunding tentang hal konyol ataupun hal penting disaat yang bersamaan.

"aku merasa bingung harus menamai nomer telephone milik _noona_ ku"

semua member menoleh kearah pria yang memiliki marga Jung tersebut. tidak lain adalah Jung Hoseok atau Jhope.

"memang kenapa? apa ada masalah jika memberi nama seperti sebelumnya?"

"kurasa yang dikatakan namjoon benar"

"begini ya Seokjin - _hyung_ Namjoon jika aku memberi nama seperti sebelumnya itu akan terlihat sangat BERLEBIHAN"

"beri saja nama "Jung _Noona_ " bukankah itu tidak berlebihan selain itu memberi nama itu bisa memberimu ingatan jika kau memiliki marga yang sama dengan _Noona_ mu Hoseok"

"akan ku pikirkan lagi Yoongi - _hyung_ "

semua member berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat latihan dance kecuali Yoongi dan kekasih bantetnya Jimin.

Yoongi mulai merasa aura disekitarnya berubah menjadi aneh ketika Jimin sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. entah kenapa membuat Yoongi sedikit merasa takut dengan senyuman milik kekasihnya itu.

"apa? kenapa kau tersenyum sepergi itu? kau terlihat seperti kakek - kakek mesum yang menemukan anak kecil untuk dimakan. itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan"

"Ya! _hyung_ aku itu sedang mengirim kode untukmu agar mendekat padaku. oooohhhh jadi kau mau dimakan kakek - kakek ini eoh?"

"apa kau ingin aku mendekat dengan merangkak?! sambil menggoyangkan pantatku dan berkata "master apa itu kau ssshhh?" begitu hah?"

"mungkin itu boleh juga kau lakukan _hyung_ , omong - omong ketika kau mengatakan itu kau terlihat seperti orang yang mesum"

"apa kau lupa Park Jimin. kau selalu menyuruhku melakukan itu. dasar pendek mesum bau dompet kering hidup pula"

"meskipun aku seperti semua cacian yang kau katakan itu melekat padaku, tapi kau tetap mencintaiku kan?"

"ya itu benar sekali. dan aku menyesal jatuh cinta padamu"

mereka berbicara dengan nada yang keras, mereka hanya akan berbicara seperti ini ketika hanya berdua dan tidak sedang berdekatan.

"emmm... _hyung_ bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

"apa? tumben sekali kau meminta izin terlebih dahulu, jika pertanyaanmu itu aneh aku tak akan menjawabnya"

"tidak aneh kok sungguh, emmm _hyung_ kau beri nama apa untuk nomor telphone milikku?"

Yoongi hanya mendongak dan mengedipkan matanya bingung, Jimin yang melihat itu segera menjelaskan lebih detail soal peetanyaanya itu

"maksudku adalah nama yang kau gunakan untuk nomor telphone ku ?"

"apa pentingnya kau tau? lagipula jika aku sudah menyipan nomor milikmu itu sudah menjadi keberuntungan untukmu kan?"

"itu memang benar tapi kita kan kekasih memangnya tidak boleh jika aku tau namaku di handphone milikmu _hyung_?"

"hhhhh terserah kau saja, lagipula ak-"

belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan ucapannya Jimin sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya dengan spekulasi miliknya tentang nama nomor telephone miliknya

"kau memberi nama suamiku?"

"tidak"

"sayangku?"

"tidak"

"kekasihku?"

"tidak"

"Mr.Park?"

"tidak"

"Minnie?"

"kau bukan pasangan mickey mouse kan?"

"atau kau memberi nama-"

"apa? maksudmu apa?"

"daddy park"

"demi tuhan Jimin dengan marga Park terhormat bisakah kau menghilangkan pikiran mesum milikmu itu"

"lalu apa? kenapa kau tidak memberi tau saja apa namanya sih?! sudahlah aku marah sekarang aku pergi saja"

"ya sudah pergi sana, lagipula aku tidak akan mencegahmu kalau pergi sekalian jangan pulang"

Jimin pergi meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri, namun sebenarnya ia hanya bersembunyi dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"dasar Park Jimin bodoh, kau sangat kekanakan tapi entah kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu. andai saja kau tukar sifat kekanakannya itu Tuhan."

suara Yoongi sudah tidak terdengar lagi entah apa yang terjadi.

"emmm dimana emoji yang memiliki senyum lebar itu, menurutku Jimin sangat cocok dengan emoji itu, senyumnya sangat lebar tapi hangat karena lebarnya matanya akan hilang"

Jimin terkikik mendengar penuturan milik kekasihnya itu, tapi hatinya menghangat mendengar perkataan Yoongi yang terkesan unik

"baiklah akan ku beri nama seperti ini saja"

yoongi pergi mengambil barang miliknya.

setelah Yoongi pergi untuk mengambil barang, Jimin segera masuk dan melihat handphone milik kekasihnya itu

ia tersenyum melihat nama yang diberikan kekasihnya itu.

"Park"

sederhana tapi cukup membuat senyuman tulus terukir apik di wajahnya.

tbc


End file.
